El destino de las estrellas
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ikuto disfruta ver a Tadase enfadarse cuando insinúa algo de Amu, pero no sabe que es lo que siente por ella, ¿Qué pasara cuando aclare sus sentimientos? Y si ella ya no está…
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno mi queridos lectores y o lectoras, aquí les traigo otro fic mio**

**Aclaración**: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo I.

Era una noche de luna llena, Hinamori Amu paseaba por el parque de los músicos esperando encontrarse con Ikuto, escucho una melodía de violín y supo que era él, su corazón se le acelero al encontrárselo como la primera vez que lo vio tocando en ese mismo lugar… El al notar su presencia dejo de tocar, guardo el violín y le sonrió, no era cualquier sonrisa, era esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella, pero se sorprendió al ver la cara que tenia la joven…

-¡Amu!-dijo preocupado-¿Qué sucede, Amu?

-Etto… Yo…. ¡No pasa nada!-dirigió su mirada lejos de su alcance-Es cansancio, nada importante…

- ¡No me puedes engañar! A ti te pasa algo-dijo acercándose muy cerca de su rostro-¿Me lo contaras?

Ella aunque intentaba hablar no podía, hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír pero se notada que algo le pasaba…

-¿Qué pasa, Amu?-preocupado-¿Te sientes bien?

-Nada que no pueda solucionar yo misma-dijo fría-Solo que no tengo ganas de comer desde hace algunos días, tengo muchas dudas en mi mente y pensaba en formas de solucionar los problemas.

Pero eso no era toda la verdad, ella no quería comer desde la última vez que vio a Ikuto y Tadase pelearse, aunque no era una novedad, ella se sentía en el ojo de la tormenta porque el peli azul siempre la mencionaba para enfurecer al rubio, se hizo un gran silencio, Amu pensó un rato y de sus labios salieron una palabras que la sorprendieron…

-Ikuto…estoy triste… ¿sabes? Algunas veces pienso que solo te me acercas a mí para molestar a Tadase-kun- a punto de llorar-¿Acaso solo lo haces para enfurecerlo? ¡Dímelo! Por favor…

-¿Y si así lo fuera?-frío.

-Te pediría que no lo hagas mas y que te alejes de mi-sonríe con una mirada triste- que hagas como si nunca me hubieras conocido y cuándo este cerca de ti has de cuenta que no me vez… por mi parte hare lo mismo…

- Y ¿Si no me alejo de ti?

-No hay razones-triste-para que estés cerca de mí, si solo me quieres utilizar para pelearte con Tadase-kun puedes hacer cualquier cosa solo déjame a fuera de tus bromas…

-Pero así se enoja más rápido-rio divertido-además es muy divertido, no podría dejar de molestarlo y mas sabiendo cómo se pone solo con escuchar que te menciono o insinuó algo

-Entonces haz lo que quieras, todo será un capítulo aparte, nunca fue…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Nada Ikuto… solo estaba pensando en voz alta, olvídalo-dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar y de salir corriendo- Nooo… Olvide que tengo que hacer algunas cosas… Tengo que hacer mi e…

Ikuto la miro confundido, la joven ya tenía 14 años y asistía al instituto Seiyo con los guardianes cursaba la preparatoria…

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Amu?-pregunto preocupado-Estas muy extraña, da la impresión de que…

-¿Qué me quiero despedir? No es nada… solo que el instituto Seiyo abrió cedes en muchos países extranjero y deben mandar un representante-sonríe-Si me eligen, tendré que ir…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo seria?-pregunto sin pensarlo…

-Eso no lo sé… Pero son mis responsabilidades por ser aun la joker y encargarme de los problemas del instituto a igual que el resto de los chicos… Irme sería bueno, podría aclarar mis ideas, además por lo que veo no hay una razón para quedarme… Pero tendré que aprender el idioma en un tiempo muy corto-sonrió triste- Ya empecé con ingles y otros…

-¿Así que te irás?-susurrándole- ¿El resto también se irán contigo?

-No lo sé… creo que el único que se quedara en Japón será Tadase por ser el rey-sonriendo-debe quedar a cargo de los problemas que surjan en esta cede y el reto también, bueno debo irme… ya es tarde y mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora… Adiós Yoru, adiós Ikuto.

Salió corriendo sin darle una oportunidad de hablar, trato de seguirla pero vio que sus padres la esperaban en un coche…

-Apúrate Amu-chan-dijo su madre- hay muchas cosas para hacer…

-Si mama-dijo fría.

-Onii-chan apúrate-dijo Ami…

-Si ya estoy-dijo sonriendo tristemente-Gracias por esperarme…

El auto arranco y se fue dejando a un Ikuto muy confundido, pensaba en lo que le había dicho la chica, sus palabras no podían salir de su mente, mas el dolor que había notado en la joven, estaba intranquilo y Yoru prefería no molestarlo.

Amu llego a su casa y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, ya no lo soportaba mas, después de cerrar la puerta, asegurar bien la ventana y correr las cortinas, se puso a llorar abrazándose a una de sus almohadas, Miki, Ran, Suu y Día se encontraban a su lado, pero ninguna se atrevía a decirle algo ya que sabían la razón de su llanto, ya de madrugada se canso de llorar y se quedo profundamente dormida, pero sus lagrimas seguían su camino por las mejillas de la peli rosa.

Se despertó temprano y se metió en la ducha, estaba pensando miles de cosas y todas llegaban a un punto en común… IKUTO.

Nuevamente sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, se abrazo a si misma e intento tranquilizarse, quería dejar de pensar en el, se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma, había comprendido que solo era usada para molestar a alguien más y se sintió terriblemente dolida…

-Yo… yo hubiera sido capaz de entregarte mi alma, pero no me quieres y soy una tonta que a pesar de todo no te puede dejar de amar… ¿Por qué Ikuto, por qué? Seré solo una niña para ti, pero también tengo sentimientos no es justo que solo me uses para joderle la vida a Tadase, se suponía que todo estaba bien, que todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado ya estaba arreglado… No tengo que llorar… Te amo, aun así te amo… ¿Cómo hare para olvidarte? ¿Cómo hago para arrancarte de mí? Si me di cuenta que te amo…

Después de dar muchas vueltas se fue a la escuela para la reunión, era fin de semana pero era muy importante lo que bebían tratar… Con el estilo cool que la caracterizaba caminaba hacia el colegio sin mucha prisa, ignorando a todos lo que la veían y decían cosas como ¨Ella es la gran joker del instituto Seiyo, es tan guapa, fría y cool. Mi chica ideal, Hinamori Amu¨ o ¨quisiera ser como ella, tiene a muchos chicos a sus pies por su carácter único, rebelde, es tan cool, Amu-senpai, dicen que le vieron con un chico guapísimo la otra noche… Que es mayor que ella, quizás sea su novio¨, pero ella seguía caminando, nunca se había molestado en desmentir un rumor porque se hacía más grande, con una mirada fría y despreocupada se acomodo el pelo con la mano sin perder su carácter, de pronto miro el cielo por unos instantes luego siguió su camino sin nada más que hacer, pero ni cuenta se dio que la observaba un chico de ojos zafiros que se encontraba siguiéndola desde su casa, al llegar a la puerta del instituto se encontró con sus amigos guardianes…

-Hinamori-san llegas temprano-dijo sonriendo Tadase-¡Te vez un poco deprimida!

-No es nada Tadase-kun…-dijo tratando de sonreír-podemos ir al jardín real…

-Hola Amu-chii-dijo yaya.

-Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko… Estoy un poco distraída, discúlpenme-dijo mirando a otro lado…

-Tranquila Amu-chii-dijo la castaña-Yaya está esperando a unos amigos más, que no tardan en llegar….

-¿Quién son?-Pregunto.

-Llegas temprano Hinamori-dijo Kukai-¿Qué te parece si entrenamos una vez más?

-¿Kukai, Kairi? Son ustedes chicos-dijo sonriendo-No sabía que vendrían…

-Hola Hinamori-dijo un Kairi muy sonrojado-Vinimos porque nos enteramos de todo, quería verte…

-Bueno pasemos-dijo Tadase-Tenemos una importante reunión de Guardianes…

-¿No vendrán los guardianes de la primaria?-dijo Amu-Pensé que estarían aquí también…

-No te preocupes, Amu-chan, ellos ya saben todo-dijo Nagihiko sonriéndole.

-Nagi-dijo sonriéndole.

De pronto su humor cambio y sonrió como siempre pero seguía triste, en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza…

-Amu, ¿te pasa algo?-preocupada.

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar, Rima, así que tranquilízate-dijo caminando hacia el instituto-¿Se van a quedar aquí?...

Pero no termino lo que quiso decir porque Kukai le tomo la mano y salió corriendo…

-Ya regresamos…-dijo.

Mientras el resto los miraba, sin poder creérselo y habían dejado a los guardianes charas…

-No hay de otra que esperar-dijo Tadase sonriendo.

El resto suspiro y siguieron caminando para esperarlos en el lugar en donde siempre se reunían…

Mientras Amu seguía corriendo sin poder detener a Kukai, pero después de alejarse mucho del instituto se paro al frente de la joven y sin poder parar de correr Amu cayó en los brazos de Kukai tirándolo al suelo y ella también se caía sobre él y empezaban a reírse… Pero Ikuto los estaba viendo con un aura asesina y cerrando sus puños…

-Hinamori, ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el chico-¿No te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien-dijo cansada- ¿Por qué?

-Te podrías quitar de encima mío-dijo sonriendo-¡Es que pesas mucho!

-Kukai baka...-dijo enfadada.

-Tranquila, no es para que te enojes tanto-dijo burlándose un poco, mientras ella se paraba-¡solo debes hacer un poco de dieta! Y…

-¡No estoy gorda! ¿Acaso no me vez?-dijo sonriendo-No sé en donde ves que estoy gorda…

El se levanta sonriendo y camina acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica…

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-le dijo con ternura tomándole la mano-No sé porqué estas tan triste pero eres más bonita cuando sonríes Hinamori, se en lo que estas pensando y te pediría que te quedes pero no puedo, ¿crees que aceptaran a otro escudero en los guardianes o a dos más? Es que quisiera irme contigo y además hay alguien más que se entero de todo y vino corriendo para verte, no le importo el no estar preparado, al parecer eres muy popular con los chicos…

Amu estaba completamente sonrojada, no sabía lo que su amigo le quería decir…

-Creo que deberíamos volver-dijo caminando, pero Kukai la hizo volver de un suave tirón dejándola en frente del y con una cara de asombro-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué estas tan triste?-dijo acariciándole la mejilla y con una voz llena de dulzura-Puedes contar conmigo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado como un amigo, sé que no puedo ser más que eso, sé que no puedo ser lo que quisiera para ti, pero aun a si te escuchare siempre…

-¿Qué quieres decirme Kukai?-dijo-Habla claro…

-Amu… Eres tan inocente-le despeina un poco con su mano-Pero, vine a escucharte, dime lo que te pasa y te ayudare, sé que no es por el posible viaje, no puedo verte así, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y cuando por fin te puedo ver estas deprimida… ¿Paso algo con Tadase?

Ella negó, Ikuto estaba a punto de estallar de rabia y celos, pero estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación con el cambio de personalidad.

-¿Le declaraste tus sentimientos y te rechazo?-dijo enojado.

Volvió a negar, Ikuto sentía curiosidad y por eso no interrumpió la conversación.

-¿Están saliendo en secreto y ahora se tienen que separar?-dijo el joven.

-No, no es eso. Yo no salgo con Tadase y no estoy así por el-suspira-Es que desearía que…

-Dime, Hinamori ¿Qué te sucede entonces?-le suplico…

-Kukai…-dijo Amu con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No, no llores por favor-dijo desesperado sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Quisiera desaparecer!-dijo secándose las lagrimas- Kukai, quisiera desaparecer para siempre, sin dejar rastro, así olvidarme de lo mucho que quiero a ese chico que nunca me podrá amar como lo hago yo, no sé porque me enamore, todo es tan complicado… Si me enamorara de alguien que me quisiera de verdad, sigo soñando, pero lamentablemente no es así, me enamore como una loca de un chico que ni compasión siente por mí, por todo eso quiero desaparecer…

-Yo no quiero que desaparezcas, me pondría muy triste y ese chico debe estar loco, si solo me quisieras a mí, todo sería tan distinto, sé que es una locura, pero ¿Te gustaría en un futuro casarte conmigo y así ser felices?-rio divertido con la chica-Mira, así intentaríamos ser felices pero si encuentras a la persona indicada podrás ser libre para estar con ella…

-¡Pero Kukai eso es una locura!-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Algunas veces se hacen locuras por amor, Hinamori!-le dijo sonriendo-pero, tienes razón, es una locura, como querer desaparecer, si quieres a ese chico, lucha por su amor, cuando sienta que te esta por perder se dará cuenta si te ama o no, pero muchas veces el orgullo no nos deja de otra, sin que me lo digas ya se de quien se trata, muchas veces cuando lo vi cerca de ti supe que lo querías, no digas su nombre, será un secreto.

-Gracias Kukai…-dijo sonriendo.

-Si ya estas más tranquila, vamos a la reunión.-dijo-Nos están esperando.

La tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo, al llegar a la entrada del colegio los chicos salían a esperarlos, después se fueron juntos al jardín real, mientras que Ikuto los observaba sigilosamente desde un árbol, muriéndose de celos.

Ya en el jardín real, Tadase comenzó a hablar.

-Cada uno de los guardianes debemos irnos a una de la muchas sedes que se abrieron en el extranjero, pensé en que Hinamori-san se podría quedar para representarnos en este lugar, ya que es la joker y cada uno debe decidir a qué lugar ir y decirlo en este momento, yo y Hikaru debemos ir los dos juntos por ser los dos reyes, esta es la sede central y la más importante es por eso que queremos dejarla a cargo a Hinamori-san, se que hará un gran trabajo en nuestra ausencia…

Todos estaban de acuerdo, pero fue entonces que ella se atrevió a hablar.

-Lo siento chicos, pero yo no quiero quedarme en este lugar, quisiera ir a otra sede, necesito pensar y aclarar mis ideas, en este lugar me confundo sin saber qué hacer, tengo muchas razones mas pero no puedo decirlas, solo quiero irme por un tiempo.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, solo Tadase se atrevió a decir algo para romper el hielo de ese incomodo silencio.

-Está bien Hinamori-san, si tu lo quieres así, puedes tomar mi lugar para ir con Hikaru, me quedare un tiempo y luego dejare al resto de los guardianes de la primaria a cargo, se que ellos harán un gran trabajo con la sede, además no podríamos con todas las sedes, así que iremos todos y el rey de los guardianes de la primaria y ocuparemos mas terrenos, no habrá guardianes en las otras sedes, nosotros tendremos que llevar todo el papeleo y lo relacionado con la situación escolar de cada uno de los estudiantes, pero antes quiero hacerles un anuncio muy importante, Tsukasa ya sabe todo esto y lo permitió así que, bueno Kairi Sanjo y Souma Kukai se nos unirán con esta tarea, es por ese motivo que están en este lugar.

Todos estaban felices por la noticia de Tadase, el grupo se hacía cada vez más grande e imponente…

-Kukai será el segundo escudero y Kairi el tercer escudero, son muy importantes en nuestro grupo y como los guardianes que somos debemos cumplir con nuestro propósito, por lo pronto Hinamori-san partirá en unos días con Hikaru a Estados Unidos y el resto según lo planeado, en los siguientes días arreglaremos todo para pasar todo la información a Rikka Hiiragi, la reina de la primaria y encargada de los papeles de los chicos de la secundaria del instituto Seiyo, dejando todo claro damos por finalizada la reunión.

Pero para sorpresa de Ikuto, Kairi se le acerco a Amu…

-Se que aun no soy el hombre que te mereces, aun solo soy un niño, pero yo te quiero, te quiero mucho Amu-dijo sinceramente…

-Muchas gracias por todo-dijo sonriendo-estoy segura que como uno de los escuderos harás muy bien tu trabajo presi…

Más rabia le dio a Ikuto escuchar otra declaración más de amor, sin duda Amu era muy popular, después se reunieron todos y se dispusieron a caminar para volver a sus casas, Amu se separo de ellos, Kukai, Kairi y Tadase que quedaron embobados mirando cómo se iba…

-Rey, otra vez pienso que no deberías confiarte tanto solo porque estas a su lado, ya está creciendo, cada día se vuelve más hermosa-dijo Kairi.

-Kairi tiene razón Tadase-dijo Kukai-Ya somos tres.

-No, ella ya eligió-dijo Tadase sonriendo-Somos cuatro, solo que uno la sigue viendo como la niña que conoció tiempo atrás, Hinamori-san está creciendo.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto Nagihiko, miro a donde se iba Amu sonriendo-Así que hablan de Amu-chan…

-Si-dijeron los demás chicos…

Siguieron caminando muy animados, Ikuto dejo de seguirlos y se fue a un tejado para poder pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando….

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno! aqui esta el segundo capi n.n**

**espero que sea de su mas grande agrado**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Era de madrugada, Ikuto llego al balcón de Amu que estaba abierto como siempre, entro sin hacer ruido, la vio totalmente dormida, se acerco a su lado, la veía dormir. Ikuto se sentía más tranquilo, pero se sentía triste con un gran deseo de abrazarla, se acostó a su lado sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, ni siquiera a las charas, pronto la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, ella estaba dormida pero respondió el beso, después la beso una vez más, entonces ella abrió los ojos entonces lo vio frente a ella rozando sus labios, cerró los ojos y el beso era dulce, con mucho cariño, pero se había dormido de nuevo, el sonrió acomodándola en su pecho, se abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo…

-No te vayas. Te amo Amu, yo te amo. No me dejes, quédate a mi lado y te demostrare cada día que eres lo más importante para mí, solo quédate junto a mí, hare que cada día de tu vida sea más feliz que el anterior, tal vez amas a alguien más, pero dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz.

La besa en la frente abrazándola fuertemente, su corazón latía fuertemente. Durmió a su lado toda la noche. Al día siguiente se despertó antes del amanecer, beso sus labios y se fue.

Ella se despertó contenta.

-Tuve un sueño, un maravilloso sueño en donde Ikuto me amaba.

Se veía feliz, pero se acordó de algo, ese día viajaría…

…..

…..

Ese día se levanto, hizo lo de siempre, como ponerse el uniforme e ir a la escuela, no presto atención en clases estaba muy pensativa, después seguía los anuncios de los guardianes, en ese momento todos se reunieron y les comunicaron que debían ir a supervisar el resto de las sedes que había alrededor del mundo, en este momento comenzaba una nueva aventura, Amu volvió a su casa, y encontró a sus padres con lo mismo de siempre, Ami posando y cantando, su padre tomándole fotos y su madre alentando, debía hablar con ellos…

-Debo decirles algo-dijo la peli rosa teniendo la atención de su familia-En unos días me tengo que ir a E.E. U.U. para ver cómo está la nueva sede que se abrió del instituto Seiyo y no sé cuánto tiempo estaré lejos, porque también hay otras sedes mas…

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que sus padres aceptaron, le dieron permiso, aunque en un principio el padre de Amu hizo un escándalo por la frase de siempre ¨Amu ya está en esa edad¨, Ami le pidió que al regresar le trajera algún recuerdo, lo que la peli rosa aun no sabía, ni quería decirles era que no estaba segura si desearía regresar, no lo pudo decir, tal vez terminar sus estudios allá, fue a su habitación, y empezó a empacar sus cosas, después de dejar todo listo se acostó en su cama, las guardianes charas no estaban con ella porque se quedaron jugando con el resto, tomo su móvil y contemplo una vez más la imagen de un peli azul durmiendo, desde hace años conservaba esa foto, era como un tesoro, quizás su tesoro mas valioso, una prueba de las bromas y travesuras de Yoru, aunque tenía muchas más, esa era la que más le gustaba porque durmiendo parecía completamente distinto, su rostro mostraba tanta paz y tranquilidad, pero le gustaba todo del, solo que nunca lo admitiría, ya era de noche, después de cenar tomo una ducha y se acostó a dormir, estaba cansada, por alguna extraña razón que ella no comprendía sintió que alguien posaba sus labios sobre los suyo, alguien la estaba besando, intento abrir los ojos para despertarse pero no podía, el cansancio le ganaba, sintió un cuerpo a su lado, unos brazos acercándola a aquella ¨tetera humana¨, recordó ese momento y no pudo abrir los ojos, su cabeza se puso en el pecho bien formado de alguien, un aroma muy familiar altero sus sentidos, quedando presa en sus sueños a la merced de aquel que ella conocía muy bien, quedando presa en los brazos de Ikuto, lo que siempre deseo, un hermoso sueño porque al otro día al despertarse no encontró a nadie, esa noche durmió tan tranquila y cómoda, pero no se dio cuenta de que la ventana que daba al balcón de su habitación estaba entreabierto, sus charas no estaban desde el día anterior no estaban, esos días serian muy duros, hasta en sus sueños pensaba únicamente en el, estaba locamente enamorada, pero hubo algo que ella no noto, su almohada tenía un perfume muy varonil y envolvente, así era Ikuto, su almohada estaba impregnada con ese extraño pero hermosa esencia…

….

Los días seguían pasando e inexplicablemente para ella, sentía la presencia de Ikuto, pero pensaba que solo era su deseo, un anhelo que guardaba dentro de su corazón, que estaba soñando y no quería despertar, porque pensaba que al abrir sus ojos no lo encontraría, quería preservar esa ilusión, como algo que había pasado y no desilusionarse al mo encontrarlo a su lado, era el ultimo día, lo paso con sus padres y hermana, después al atardecer bajo con su maleta, su padre cargo la maleta en el auto y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto, en donde estaban todos los guardianes para despedirla y Hikaru para partir con ella al viaje que tenían a E.E.U.U.

Al subirse al avión derramo una lágrima, extrañaría a Ikuto pero debía alejarse, no quería terminar más lastimada de lo que creía estar…

…

De noche, Ikuto se paro en el tejado de la casa de la familia Hinamori, el balcón de la ventana de la habitación de Amu estaba abierta, entro para hablar con ella, estaba decidido a confesar sus sentimientos, no encontró a nadie, tampoco encontró las cosas de la peli rosa, entonces comprendió que ella se había ido a algún lugar del mundo, pero no tenía idea a qué lugar iba a ir, se recostó en la cama de la chica… Lo medito un rato, debía pensar lo que debía hacer para encontrarla, pensó muchas posibilidades y solo llego a la conclusión que había una persona a la cual podría preguntarle y ese era Hotori Tadase…

Continuara….

* * *

**Bueno… n.n como no se me ocurre nada más me despido de todos…**


End file.
